Fullmetal Yaoiness
by Serina Demir
Summary: My friends and I got together on AIM and typed up alot of crazy shiz. This includes me as Ed and Envy, Leihko as Scar and Lust, and my other friends as Mustang and Al who are not FFnet users. WARNING: Creepy yaoi humor and suggestive pshychoticness.


**Scar: -stares silently at the Chibi one in front of him his cursed arm clenching and unclenching- I must cleanse the world  
Ed: Scar...-clenches fist-  
Scar: -smacks himself mentally for the happy sound he made-  
Ed: You are a man ho and i hate you  
Scar: -raises eyebrow slightly- and you would know this because of last night, ne?  
Ed: ...  
Scar: I don't  
Al: -blushes-**

**Scar: -looks at Al- yes you wanted to join, ne?  
Ed: Oh my, not in front of my brother  
Al: -hides behind a bush-  
Ed: -blush-**

**Scar: I don't love you get out of my sight -walks past Ed-**

**Mustang: -watches Ed and scar carefully-  
Scar: -Walks past mustang-  
Ed: -flicks him off- Screw you I'm going with Roy!!  
Ed: -glomps- Roy Preeeettyyy maaannn  
Mustang: -throws a fireball at scar-  
Scar: Fine you will go to an Alternate dimension anyway  
Al: O.O""  
Scar: -spits on fireball-  
Ed: Oh thank you Mr. Spoiler  
Scar: hnn  
Ed: your not Hiei  
Al: HIEI?! spazzes  
Ed: -pets his new ho-  
Scar: who is this hiei you speak of -is annoyed by being stopped from his angsty retreat but can't leave because his now dead mother taught him manners-  
Ed: O.O -gasp- brother your gay too?  
Ed: YAY!!  
Mustang: -wonders who Ed's new ho is-  
Al: ; ;;;  
Scar: -is slightly disturbed internally-  
Ed: ku ku ku  
Ed: -pets Roy-  
Scar: till next time Military dogs…and Al -winks-  
Scar: -vanishes-  
Al: -shivers-  
Ed: . cough  
Mustang: -pets Ed back-  
Ed: yay!!! -purrs-  
Al: So Ed... Where is Hiei?  
Scar: NOOOOOOO  
Lust: YESSSSS  
Ed: in the Makai .  
Al: T-T  
Ed: .;;;  
Scar: -pops back into the scene with Roy, Al, and Ed looking scared shitless-  
Al: GASP!  
Ed: CRACKERRRRRRZZ!! 0  
Scar: -falls on the floor mumbling to himself-  
Al: -pokes scar w/ a stick-  
Mustang: -laughs at scar-  
Ed: What's wrong scar? Ya some kinda homophobe?  
Scar: no...don't..touch...no..ma -starts convulsing-  
Al: OO;;  
Ed: O.O... But your ma's dead, dood  
Al: -punches Scar-  
Ed: -molests al-  
Scar: -stands Erect- YOU FREAKISH PERVERT!!! -blows up a nearby brickwall and a stray brick conks him on the head-  
Al: -blush-  
Mustang: -watches ed, al and scar-  
Ed : O.O;;;; can we keep this PG?  
Scar: it is PG?  
Scars: -rubs his bump-  
Ed:...never mind .  
Scar: stupid brick -glances at Al-  
Ed: Nummy brick -eats it-  
Al: -faints-  
Scar: -catches Al-  
Scar: -Vanishes-  
Envy: -appears out of nowhere and strips-  
Scar: with AL  
Al: ...  
Mustang: -makes the brick burst into flames- those arent good for you ed  
Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Ed:-sniff- my brick  
Scar: -reappears with a dishelved Al-  
Ed: bricky...  
Al: o...okaa...san...?**

**Mustang: -looks at al and scar with questioning eyes-  
Scar: maybe he will choke and die and you can give him mouth to mouth roy? -smokes cig and smirks at Al-  
Ed::bricky TTTT  
Ed: -sobs-  
Scar: -looks at Envy- you can have the midget but the tin one is mine growls  
Mustang: oh just shut up about the damn brick, Ed! makes the brick reappear and throws it at ed-  
Envy: ouuuu yeah .-strips some more-  
Ed: I- Itai .  
Ed: -dies-  
Scar: -grabs all the clothes and makes them "accidentally" explode-  
Mustang: -killed Ed?-  
Envy: O.O  
Ed:-yes-  
Al: ...  
Scar: -looks to Envy- I have some Mole -cough-I mean people who would like to play with you -smirks-  
Scar: -Disappears with Envy-  
Ed: MOLE PEOPLE!!!!  
Scar: -reappears alone that take care of that-**

**Al: -blink- MOLE PPL!?!?!? WAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!  
Ed: Oh yeah . -dies-  
Al: -runs in circles-  
Scar: nothing dear -Molests Al-  
Mustang: -throws a brick at Al too just because he can-  
Scar: -catches brick and makes it Explode and glares at Roy-  
Al: o////o  
Mustang: -glares back at scar-  
Ed: Ouuuuu...sploding bricks  
Ed: -cuddles with Al-  
Scar: -smirks And Gropes roy- just because I can -whispers in his ear-  
Al: -faints again-  
Mustang: -smacks scar, dont touch me-  
Ed: . NOOO!! -gives al CPR-  
Scar: -rips ed off of Al and throws him at Roy, he takes Al to a local inn-  
Ed: HAVE FUN BROTHER!!!  
Ed: ...  
Al: w...waffles... **

**Scar: -laughs evilly- If that is what you want the morning after  
Ed: nummy waffles  
Mustang: -sits on the ground and pouts because he doesn't get waffles-  
Al: butterfly...  
Ed: -comes out of scar's scar- HIIIIIIIIIIII  
Scar: -doesn't care but starts to molest AL-  
Ed: -hands Taisa some waffles and bacon-  
Ed: -helps scar-  
Al////  
Envy: -kills scar and his little fish-  
Scar: -gives up and puts Al in the middle- want to join in the Molestation of Al, roy?  
Mustang: -transmutates himself into a werewolf-  
Scar: -smacks Envy- moron  
Ed: BROTHER!! -hugs al-  
Envy: ITAI!!!!!!! -kills scar again and again-  
Scar: Moron I don't die yet in the Series -tries to hold back Envy's almost naked body-**

**Al: -convulses-  
Scar: Al I want you to have my child -gets on one knee-  
Al: -begins to foam at the mouth-  
Ed: but Your a man O.o  
Scar: You must have 5 boys and six girls in that order!  
Ed: but al already had my children!!!!  
Scar: they can do it in china and we were created by a Japanese person, so in my reasoning we aren't that far behind  
Ed: Ahhhhh. I see…  
Scar: so you are a woman?  
Al: ROOOOOARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ed: errrr... yes  
Scar: no wonder Roy loves you  
Al: -attacks everyone-  
Ed: GAAAHHHH  
Scar: honey-ho -Dies-  
mustang: -wasnt at the inn with everyone else so he wasnt attacked-  
Ed: -sings Bring me to life bye Evanescence-  
Al: -falls out the window-  
Ed: -follows-  
Scar: -gave up Lust pops out of nowhere and drags Scar to Hell-  
Ed: YAY!!!! -goes splat-  
Al; BANG KLANG BONK**


End file.
